world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
BalishNullar ThisIsLongIgnoreThis
09:28 AG: HSILAB. 09:28 CT: S-sorry WHAT? 09:28 CT: Oh Nullar. 09:30 CT: T-this IS actually Balish, so if you are CONTACTING the wrong person... You KNOW, just SAYING. 09:31 AG: >_< you're a fucking thief! 09:31 CT: That's an ACCUSATION. 09:31 AG: I heard all about matesprit day you DICK who the fuck gave you permission to go through MY inventory and hand out MY things as if you're some kind of fucking EMPEROR or handing shit out HUH,! 09:32 CT: Oh, is this ship YOURS then? 09:32 CT: Sorry, I have NO IDEA how I got it ACTUALLY... 09:32 AG: oh yeah you mysteriously forgot just like everyone else how fucking convenient! 09:32 AG: You know, I was going to let it slide because at least it accomplished something cute 09:32 AG: but I am fed 09:32 AG: up 09:32 AG: to 09:32 CT: Are you having MEMORY issues as well? 09:32 AG: EREH 09:33 CT: I ASSUME that was a 'here'. 09:33 CT: But I can't SEE you. 09:33 AG: with people fucking LYING AND STEALING AND GNIDIH TIHS MORF EM!!!! 09:33 CT: And HOWEVER high you are REACHING is probably not that high ANYWAYS. 09:34 AG: SI TAHT A GNIKCUF TROHS EKOJ YLSUOIRES 09:34 CT: Are you TALKING about something SPECIFIC? 09:34 AG: you! You stole one of my fucking blank pens! 09:34 AG: And EVERYONE'S HIDING SHIT FROM ME 09:34 CT: ... 09:34 AG: I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID YOU KNOW 09:34 AG: I COULD FUCKING SENSE THEM 09:34 CT: I STOLE a writing utensil. 09:34 CT: Them? 09:34 AG: AND EVERYONE KNOWS AND EVERYONE'S JUST KEEPING IT FROM ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON 09:35 CT: I... Nullar, CALM down and tell me WHAT you are talking about. 09:35 CT: Now's a BAD TIME, I'd LIKE to get you off my back as SOON as I can. 09:35 AG: ryspor and jossik and libby and EVERYONE ELSE is fucking SCHEMING and calling me a fucking traitor! 09:36 AG: every time is a fucking bad time for you you insane melodramatic PRICK 09:36 CT: Everyone SCHEMES, although I FAIL to see you be a traitor. 09:36 AG: you and EVERYONE around you, just by fucking proximity 09:36 AG: BAD TIMES FOR EVERYONE, COURTESY OF FUCKING BALISH 09:36 CT: No KIDDING... 09:37 AG: and his STUPID SCHEMING MURDERING CUNT MATESPRIT 09:37 CT: Your matesprit has killed MORE than mine. 09:37 AG: everyone knows, right,! And don't fucking play stupid you were in that room too when I was rescued 09:37 AG: everyone knows but me! 09:37 AG: This is ya'll's idea of a stupid shitty joke right 09:37 AG: let's make null feel like shit! 09:37 CT: No. 09:37 AG: Null the traitor, null the murderer fucker! Null the slut! 09:37 AG: RIGHT!, 09:37 CT: Nullar. 09:38 AG: EVEN JOSSIK KNOWS 09:38 AG: FUCKING JOSSIK THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT 09:38 AG: JOSSIK IS MORE TRUSTWORTHY THAN ME APPARENTLY 09:38 CT: You're NOT a traitor, you're NOT a murderer, you're NOT a slut. 09:38 CT: KNOWS WHAT. 09:38 AG: AGH 09:39 AG: Balish I DLOT UOY TON OT YALP BMUD! 09:39 CT: I don't PLAY DUMB, you have YET to say what you are AFTER. 09:39 CT: ALL you DO is YELL/ 09:39 AG: The person! 09:39 CT: The PERSON? 09:39 AG: The person that was in the room when I was rescued. 09:40 CT: Oh, Meouet. 09:40 AG: I messaged ryspor because you know you and I aren't fucking talking 09:40 AG: and I was like hey ryspor btw 09:40 AG: who was that! 09:40 AG: I'd like to thank them! 09:40 CT: You'd LIKE to... 09:40 CT: That's not LIKE you at ALL> 09:40 AG: And he's like 'Oh uh you're not allowed to know because libby thinks you're a fucking traitor!' 09:41 CT: BECAUSE, it's SOMEONE who needed to be PULLED out of the WAY before your Matesprite TURNED her INTO 09:41 AG: Just because I didn't thank you for fucking saving me from drifting so your bitch matesprit could try to kill me and you could fucking break up with me a week later DOESN'T mean I'm not grateful toward EVERYONE ELSE INVOLVED. 09:41 CT: Before your matesprite KILLED her. 09:41 AG: So what do I have to do with that!, 09:41 AG: HE HAS FUCKING MONITORS THAT CAN SEE EVERY PLANET AT EVERY POINT IN TIME YOU THINK HE DOESN'T KNOW 09:41 AG: no, Libby's doing this to fuck with ME 09:41 AG: JUST TO FUCK WITH ME 09:42 CT: You MAY be right. 09:42 AG: This is all just some fucking way for her to make me feel like shit! 09:42 AG: I'M a fucking traitor. At least I haven't fucking threatened to kill anyone like Jossik has! 09:42 AG: At least I'm fucking trying! 09:42 CT: Honk TAKE me you call me melodramatic. LOOK if it means THAT much, I'll SEE what I can DO. 09:42 AG: And everyone's running around behind my back playing FUCKING GAMES. 09:42 CT: Jossik's done WHAT? 09:43 AG: Jossik told everyone I'm a traitor and he wants to kill me! 09:43 CT: Jossik SAID that. 09:43 AG: Which he 'apologized' for and then asked me for a fucking blank henshin pen! 09:43 CT: Are you SURE. 09:43 AG: Of all the FUCKING NERVE and *I'M* the untrustworthy one! 09:43 AG: I'm fucking positive. He told me to my fucking face. 09:44 AG: Well. The computers in my eyeballs at least. 09:44 CT: I see. 09:44 AG: 06:54 GG: f-rst off - wanted to apolog-ze for all the sh-t -'ve been g-v-ng you 09:44 AG: 06:55 GG: and say-n - was gonna k-ll you 09:44 AG: And yet I'M THE FUCKING BAD GUY HERE 09:44 AG: everyone should run around behind MY back and plot against ME 09:45 AG: Libby wants to kill me and Jossik wants to kill me and you fucking threw me away like TRASH. 09:45 CT: I'll have a WORD, A WORD with Jossik 09:45 AG: How the fuck am I supposed to feel, tell me that. 09:45 CT: I'll TALK to Libby, and to Meouet. 09:45 AG: Meouet. 09:45 CT: Yes. 09:45 CT: Meouet. 09:45 CT: That's her NAME. 09:45 AG: Well at least I have a fucking NAME to the one everyone's fucking stabbing me in the back over. 09:46 CT: FUCKING> 09:47 AG: What, Balish, were you not supposed to let that slip,! 09:47 CT: ARE you THAT PRETENTIOUS to even THINK, EVEN FUCKING THINK, that this MEAN ANY THING, THAT THIS FUCKING MEANS ANYTHING? Oh HONK, OH FUCKING HONK, take away the DAMNED LIGHT just because SOMEONE doesn't want to SHARE EVERYTHING, SHARE FUCKING EVERYTHING, with POOR Nullar. 09:47 CT: I'LL 09:48 CT: I'll 09:48 CT: I'll GET you two to TALK. 09:48 AG: If everyone wants to think I'm a fucking traitor then how about they say that to my face. 09:48 AG: That's all I want. 09:48 AG: Instead of going behind my back and pretending to be my friend. 09:48 AG: Even Sami! Sami's hiding things from me. 09:48 AG: Not that you fucking care. 09:48 CT: So? 09:49 AG: You made it plainly fucking obvious I'm not worth two shits to you. 09:49 CT: People HIDE things. 09:49 AG: People get together and laugh behind their friends back and try to keep secrets!, SINCE FUCKING WHEN. 09:49 CT: If we TALK about this, one of US is going to DIE, so just AVOID that, okay? 09:49 AG: If you all hate me platonically at least have the fucking guts to tell me so! 09:49 CT: No one is LAUGHING. 09:49 AG: Then I'll just do my own fucking thing and leave you all to be fucking slaughtered in peace! 09:50 AG: Maybe I shouldn't even FUCKING TRY with Jack, if this is what you guys are like! 09:50 CT: Fucking TRY? 09:50 CT: You think you can CHANGE him? 09:50 AG: He's already changed his goals since this thing started. Maybe it's 'pretentious' of me but I'd like to think I fucking helped. 09:51 CT: And what is THAT, to only kill HALF of us? 09:51 AG: It's forward progress, at least, while your partner slips further and further into fucking darkness. 09:51 AG: Good fucking job by the way. 09:52 CT: No, no, Nullar keep PURSUING this TOPIC, THIS FUCKING TOPIC, it's what NEEDS to be DONE right now. 09:52 CT: Honk you're as BROKEN as I am aren't YOU? 09:52 CT: You can't just leave WELL enough ALONE. 09:52 CT: You need to just keep PLAYING WITH FIRE, PLAYING WITH FUCKING FIRE. 09:52 AG: ... Sounds about right. 09:54 AG: I'm doing the right things, Balish, and I'm sick of being fucking persecuted and ridiculed for it. 09:54 AG: I'm fucking trying. 09:54 CT: And you think you're the ONLY ONE? 09:54 CT: What in the vast HONK do you think I'm DOING? 09:54 AG: Who ridicules you besides me, 09:54 AG: I have every fucking reason to denigrate the things you do, Balish. 09:55 CT: This id you RIDICULING me? 09:55 AG: This is 09:55 AG: this is me being upset. 09:55 AG: I don't know what I'm doing. 09:55 AG: I shouldn't even be talking to you, but you stole that fucking pen and I wanted to know how. 09:55 CT: Then how ABOUT, HOW A FUCKING BOUT 09:55 CT: I don't 09:55 CT: I don't KNOW. 09:56 CT: I don't KNOW what your PEN is. 09:56 AG: It's something you apparently gave to maenam so she could become a magical parcel mistress and court the Herald, apparently. 09:56 AG: APPARENTLY APPARENTLY APPARENTLY UGH 09:56 CT: Maenam did MENTION it, sure. 09:57 AG: She said you gave it to her. 09:57 AG: And one's missing from my inventory. 09:57 CT: But I have YET to leave LoNaT 09:57 AG: And I can't remember shit. 09:57 CT: And I would have NO WAY of getting to your world. 09:57 AG: It doesn't take much to connect the dots. 09:57 AG: Yeah well how'd you get to scarlet's crypt anyway,! 09:57 AG: You have a fucking portal machine, asshole. 09:57 CT: W-what? 09:57 CT: I have a PORTAL MACHINE that can only go where I've BEEN. 09:58 AG: Jesus did Maenam tell ME more about this than she did YOU 09:58 CT: Maybe. 09:58 AG: That's kind of fucked up. 09:58 CT: I don't MIND, she's a good SOUL. 09:58 AG: Then again I guess she does have to be the strong partner in that moirailship. 09:59 CT: She 09:59 CT: She OFFERED 09:59 AG: I doubt you'd even know how to be supportive if she came to you. 09:59 CT: I know. 10:00 CT: It'll DRIVE her away SOONER or later, I'm SURE. 10:00 CT: I TRY, but I'm not FIGURING it out. 10:00 AG: You make it very hard to be mean to you when you hate yourself just as much as I hate you, you know. 10:00 CT: Sorry. 10:01 AG: Yeah, I know. You're always sorry. 10:01 CT: Not USUALLY. 10:01 AG: Seems like you usually are when I'm involved. Maybe I'm biased. 10:01 CT: With YOU that's what SEEMS to just HAPPEN, JUST FUCKING HAPPEN. 10:02 CT: OKAY. 10:02 CT: I don't KNOW about your PEN. 10:02 CT: That SOUNDS like a lost CAUSE. 10:03 CT: I'll figure a WAY to get you and Meouet in CONTACT, because despite his mystical computers ANY advantage over Jackie will be HELPFUL when he comes for my head. 10:03 AG: I'll let it slide because of the event, but I swear to god, Balish, I won't take the next theft lightly. 10:04 CT: Whatever. 10:04 AG: And... and thanks, I guess. It's not even precisely her, it's just, I can't 10:04 AG: I can't stand that everyone's conspiring against me 10:04 AG: wouldn't it make you feel like shit 10:04 CT: No. 10:05 CT: It would be SMART for more to START. 10:05 CT: People don't HATE you Nullar. 10:05 CT: I've TOLD you this. 10:05 AG: Oh, what about Libby, then. 10:05 AG: Or Jossik when he doesn't want anything from me. 10:05 CT: They're WORRIED because two of their FRIENDS got killed. 10:05 AG: Or Tlaloc, or even fucking doir and nate. 10:06 CT: Doir, Ryspor, now Jossik, soon Tlaloc, ALL dead. 10:06 AG: Half dead. 10:06 AG: For the crime of being stupid and being unpopular. 10:06 CT: Half DEAD. 10:06 CT: For a CRIME that should have a punishment of a QUARTER of that severity. 10:07 AG: 1/8th dead, If only that was an option. 10:08 CT: He could have TAKEN a leg or arm. 10:08 AG: He'll take all four of tlaloc's legs, if tlaloc has his way. 10:08 CT: What? 10:08 AG: He's asked Jack, and asked me to intercede on his behalf. 10:08 AG: To take half of both bodies instead of killing a whole one. 10:08 CT: Why would TWO dead Tlaloc's HELP anything? 10:08 CT: He's just going to BLEED out. 10:08 AG: He seems to think he can find replacement legs. 10:09 CT: ... 10:09 AG: I don't know, he's a fucking moron since when is this news. 10:09 CT: Do YOU have some replacement legs, because I happen to be FULL OUT. 10:09 AG: I mean maybe my eyes gave him the shitty idea, who knows. 10:10 CT: Hopefully NOT. Someone should TELL him he'd just BLEED out if he did that. 10:11 AG: Yeah, well, it won't be me. He's probably complicit in the whole meouet thing too. 10:11 AG: I'll pass his request on to Jack, though, and maybe see if he'll cauterize the wounds. 10:11 CT: It's DOUBTFUL he knows. 10:11 AG: If that's what he wants, why deny his wishes /: 10:11 AG: What, is she still hiding in libby's tower then, 10:11 CT: To be HONEST, less people SHOULD know. Jossik sure as the blackened DEPTHS shouldn't, but that's what I GET for trusting Ryspor/ 10:12 CT: No, she's on Ryspor's TEAM. 10:12 AG: .... 10:12 AG: so LITERALLY EVERYONE ON RYSPOR'S TEAM KNOWS,! 10:12 CT: That's the ONLY reason half of those IDIOTS are aware. 10:12 AG: LITERALLY EVERY TROLL IN EXISTENCE IS HIDING SHIT FROM ME 10:12 CT: Well if it makes you FEEL better I'm not going to tell Rilset. 10:12 AG: ARE YOU GNIKCUF GNIDDIK EM 10:12 CT: And when in the FUCK do you CONTACT that team? 10:12 CT: Did you become BUDDY-BUDDY with Kikate? 10:13 CT: Are you and Seriad forming a GROUP? 10:13 AG: jossik still harbors feelings 10:13 AG: seriad's still a cunt 10:13 AG: I talk to ryspor 10:13 AG: tlaloc's a piece of shit 10:13 AG: who else is there even 10:13 CT: Vejant. 10:13 CT: Remember? 10:13 AG: oh kikate's a moron, we don't talk anymore 10:13 AG: yeah fuck vejant too 10:13 AG: I bet they're all fucking killing themselves giggling about this. 10:14 CT: Tlaloc's on Team Nullar. 10:14 CT: I DOUBT it. 10:14 CT: It's PROBABLY causing Ryspor it act MORE like an idiot. 10:14 CT: Seriad and Kikate probably don't even THINK about it. 10:14 AG: I keep forgetting about team nullar /: 10:14 AG: shittiest name for a team ever 10:14 CT: Jossik SEEMS to be trying to get her BLACK, Messiah knows WHY. 10:15 AG: well thank fucking god he's moved on then 10:15 CT: Sure, he HAD. 10:15 AG: though, threatening to kill someone isn't the best way to fucking flirt, the prick 10:15 AG: guess he moved on a while ago 10:15 CT: He was NEVER accused of intellegence. 10:15 AG: you.... you're really gonna talk to him 10:15 AG: about that 10:16 AG: what would you get out of having a chat, a fucking chat with him anyway |: 10:16 CT: Of COURSE I'm going to talk to him about that. 10:16 CT: We're still a TEAM, A FUCKING TEAM. 10:16 CT: I'm NOT going to allow thoughts like that. 10:17 AG: I thought you said more people should be scheming against everyone. 10:17 AG: You're full of fucking contradictions, Balish. 10:17 CT: Wrong. MORE people should be schemeing against ME. 10:17 CT: Difference THERE. 10:17 AG: I shouldn't be surprised, whatwith the three of you sharing headspace. 10:17 CT: BESIDES, I sure as HELL don't want to be KILLED. 10:18 CT: just BEATEN if need be. 10:18 AG: Why should we scheme against you. What are you planning. 10:18 CT: Me? You think I have PLANS? 10:18 AG: another clown barkbeast chasing steel death traps 10:18 AG: that's original 10:19 CT: I have NO IDEA what you MEAN by that, but ALRIGHT. 10:19 AG: you need to watch more movies balish 10:20 CT: We are in a life-and-death GAME. 10:20 CT: Sure I'll make TIME. 10:20 AG: ehehehe 10:22 AG: alright well uhm 10:23 CT: OKAY, so, what have we been OVER? I'm crazy, you're CRAZY, but not as crazy, uh, Jossik need KICKED in the teeth, you and Meouet need to TALK, probably under HEAVY survalence by MYSELF, don't ARGUE, I STOLE a writing utensil that has your PANTIES in a bunch, and I'm crazy AGAIN. 10:23 CT: Is that ALL? Can I help you with ANYTHING else? 10:23 AG: yep. try not to go crazier, but also fuck off and die asshole I'm still upset with you and probably always will be 10:23 AG: let's go back to not talking forever, thanks 10:23 CT: Good. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:23 -- 10:24 CT: SOMEONE needs to be trying to kill me at LEAST. 10:25 AG: who, me, 10:25 AG: are you fucking serious 10:25 CT: No KIDDING. Rilset would BLUNDER it, Maenam doesn't have the GUTS. 10:25 CT: Who ELSE would? 10:25 AG: balish. I know you're really obtuse, and maybe you just don't understand social things or something 10:25 CT: I don't trust Jackie to DO it, I can TELL you that. 10:26 CT: Oh Honk TAKE me. 10:26 AG: but nothing I feel for you, or probably will ever feel for you, will ever be platonic like that. 10:26 AG: and if you don't stop fucking talking like this I'm going to get your moirail to straighten you out. 10:26 AG: now, please, leave me alone so I can 10:26 AG: wallow in shame about admitting that 10:26 CT: You should TALK to Maenam you know. I'll pass the WORD that I'm fine with it. 10:27 AG: I'm not interested in infidelity of any kind, and I really wish everyone would quit fucking pushing me that way. 10:27 CT: W-what? 10:27 AG: I'm allowed to want a sense of fucking normalcy in one fucking fashion of my life. 10:27 CT: She's just a FRIEND, honk take me Nullar. 10:27 CT: I LIKE Maenam and I plan on KEEPING her. 10:27 AG: She's not just YOUR friend. 10:27 AG: Unless you're being dishonest with her as well. 10:28 CT: You're ALLOWED to have a friend like THAT, someone to TALK to and not feel quadrantally DRAWN to. 10:28 AG: Does she know about meouet too, 10:28 CT: I THINK so, only because Meouet ASKED me to speak to her. 10:29 AG: then she's not my fucking friend. 10:29 CT: AGAIN, calling ME overdramatic. 10:29 AG: You are the one practically begging me to kill you. 10:29 CT: FINE, she won't CARE if you think of her as a friend or NOT, she'll still be there. 10:30 CT: And PLEASE, if it came down to BEGGING I would leave NO ROOM for maybe/ 10:30 AG: I don't need anyone's afterthought pity, but thanks. 10:30 CT: WHATEVER. When do you WISH to speak to her? 10:30 AG: There is no maybe here, Balish. I won't do it and you're being a fucking moron. 10:30 AG: Maenam or meouet. 10:30 CT: Eh, BOTH. 10:31 AG: never fuck you, and idk whenever 10:31 CT: So SOON, and LATER. 10:31 AG: whatever, balish. 10:31 CT: WHATEVER Nullar. 10:31 AG: I guess I don't even need to talk to her now that I know literally everyone was complicit. 10:32 AG: Does Sami know. 10:32 AG: Even Sami. 10:32 AG: I knew she was being shifty, but... 10:32 CT: Oh, like MAYBE one of her friend's BODIES got torn apart. 10:32 CT: And SOMEONE linked to that person she's ALSO friends with. 10:32 AG: What. 10:33 CT: It's like she's TORN. 10:33 AG: So she does know. 10:33 AG: That's all I needed to hear, I guess. 10:33 CT: Know WHAT? 10:33 CT: About Meouet? I have NO IDEA there. 10:33 AG: Oh. 10:33 AG: O-okay. 10:33 AG: Which friend's body. Human dean, 10:33 AG: I thought they didn't even like him 10:34 CT: Doir FIRST, then Dean APPARENTLY, Ryspor TOO. 10:34 AG: ah. 10:34 AG: well, whatever. I'll just have to ask her then. 10:35 CT: You SHOULDN'T, but whatever. 10:35 AG: And why is that. 10:35 AG: Somehow suddenly knowing the truth is a bad thing now, 10:36 CT: I don't know about YOU, but sometimes a LIE is easier to LIVE with. It's been what has been keeping ME going for YEARS, if you couldn't TELL. 10:37 AG: Yeah, I'll be sure to look at you as a paragon of health and virtue from now on. 10:37 AG: Ooh, there's an idea, I could start being pale with Sami just to have Jack try to kill her and then dump her a week later. 10:38 CT: Jackie's trying to KILL your palemate? 10:38 AG: .... 10:38 AG: god fucking damnit you're stupid sometimes 10:38 AG: that's what you did to ME asshole 10:38 CT: Oh. 10:38 CT: RIGHT. 10:38 CT: Well. 10:39 AG: RIGHT. It just SLIPPED YOUR MIND, then. 10:39 CT: Just REMEMBER what I said about lies, I GUESS. 10:39 AG: Fuck off Balish. 10:39 AG: You don't have any right to give anyone advice you piece of shit. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:39 --